Second Chances
by kirika o7
Summary: Snippets on how he learned to recover from Takahashi Misaki's rejection to finding a new love interest and he's planning not to let him go. A completely long one shot. Ijuuin Kyo/OC


Second Chances

Summary: Snippets on how he learned to recover from Takahashi Misaki's rejection to finding a new love interest and he's planning not to let him go. A completely long one shot. Ijuuin Kyo/OC

**Author's Note**: After reading the latest volumes I couldn't help but need to pair Ijuuin-sensei since it was too heartbreaking to watch him when Misaki is being taken away from Akihiko! He needs to be love and be in love! Thus this character, my character, Ayakawa Ryuu, was born to mend Ijuuin Kyo's broken heart

**Warning**: This long long long very long one shot was made on whim since I really wanted to write about Ijuuin Kyo badly therefore this is story is going on a really fast pace. It only has brief descriptions about the OC's past and the other things but other that he's okay I guess. Hehehe. Ijuuin Kyo's character is a bit OOC…maybe too OOC since I can't really grasp his attitude and personality. Also I changed his hair color to black since the first time I saw it, it was black and I didn't want to change the hair color to brown coz when I realized that he was a brunette it was too late to change it…a.k.a I was too lazy to change it. And the title! Ho me gosh, its lame I know but meh couldn't think of a better one. AND AND AND I'm sorry for the grammatical errors and stuff

HOPEFULLY YOU GET TO ENJOY THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH IT IS LAME

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica only Ayakawa Ryuu**

* * *

><p>It all started when one of his assistants told him that he'll be retiring from his job. Ijuuin Kyo-sensei wasn't sure what made the man quit his job but he has to find a new one as soon as possible. The creator of the manga, The Kan, got his phone as he momentarily stopped doing some sketches for the next volume of his manga. His editor would be surprised to see him starting on the next volume when he and his team just finished submitting the latest onejust the other day.<p>

He didn't really have a choice, he thought, since if he didn't do anything that would occupy his mind it would only drift to his first love…Takahashi Misaki, who a month and a week rejected him. The brunette was finally able to convey his feelings and get through him that he wasn't interested in him and that he really loves the great Usami Akihiko

He ruffled his hair in frustration, as he got up and went to his kitchen to make some coffee

'I didn't know that being rejected by the person you love hurts this much and it lasts this long' he knew this kind of feeling when he was younger but it wasn't as intense as the one he is currently feeling.

Ijuuin-sensei pressed the speed dial of his phone as it connected to his editor; he listened to the continuous ringing of the phone as he got the needed ingredients for his coffee.

"Moshi moshi" the familiar voice of Kirishima Zen, his editor, was heard at the other side of the device. Ijuuin-sensei then explained to him that if he knew someone who wanted to fill his assistant's place since he will be retiring soon.

"Ah, now that you mentioned it Takahashi-kun mentioned to me not too long ago that his friend needed a job…" his mind didn't process what Kirishima said after he mentioned the brunette's name

'Does the world have to be so cruel that when I'm trying to forget you everything just goes back to you?' he snapped out of his thoughts when felt some of the hot water touching his skin when he poured it in his mug as well as his editor's shouting

"Ahh, sorry about that"

"Geez, you're the one who's asking for help in finding an assistant but you're not even listening to me" he could imagine Kirishima scratching his head in frustration

He apologized again

The light brunette sighed, "Well anyway, as I've said I'll try to ask Takahashi-kun if his friend is still interested. He says that he is rather skilled in doing manga stuff. I'll get the name of the person and his contact details and we have to make him do some trial in order to see if you like him to be part of your team" the raven haired man hummed in agreement, nodding in some of his editor's words despite not him seeing the gesture

"Okay okay, I got it. Arigato ne. Well then, ja ne" he was about to press the 'end call' button when he heard Kirishima say to him, "Don't overwork yourself" Ijuuin-sensei smiled a sad one knowing that his editor knew that he was coping from the rejection of Takahashi. "I will" he said softly as he ended the call.

That night after so many nights, he just couldn't help but think that maybe…just maybe, 'Maybe first love never dies' he chuckled bitterly, remembering a smiling Takahashi

A lone tear drops

O

O

O

"Neko"

It was the first thing that came out of his mouth when he first saw the fidgeting person in front of him. Said person in front of him flinched, it was obvious that he along with Kirishima heard what he said.

"Oy, oy don't just give random names to people you just met" Kirishima sighed, "And his name is Ayakawa Ryuu" the brunette editor said as he sat down by near the window, Ijuuin-sensei following him

"Ayakawa Ryuu, huh" he repeated his name

"Ha-hai!" he was surprised about the sudden outburst of the man in front of him. 'He's seriously 21 years old?' he asked himself wondering why the man was so…so…so fidgety?

He frowned inwardly wandering if this person can fit in his team. Ijuuin-sensei then shifted his attention to the papers on his hands while Kirishima was asking Takahashi's friend what he wanted to order

"Te-tea is fine" he answered

'Name: Ayakawa Ryuu. Birthday: May 3 xxxx. Age: 21. Gender: M. yadda yadda yadda...' Ijuuin-sensei skipped the basic information about the messy strawberry blond haired boy whose bangs were too long that it hid his eyes as well as the thick rimmed glasses

'Hmm, so he's in the same university as Takahashi-kun but in the Fine Arts department...interesting. His grades are rather good especially in the major ones. Average in the common ones' he flipped the paper to another page and read it as well. Closed the folder after browsing through the blonde's files

"Are you done Sensei? I ordered you a black coffee since you seem to be engrossed with Ayakawa-kun's files" Kirishima informed

The raven haired man just nodded and muttered a thank you to his editor as he took a sip from his coffee before saying, "Now, I would like to clarify something before I give you a test"

"H-hai!" Ayakawa somehow shouted

"As you can see you're still a student, who'll be graduating in a few months but do you think you can handle working and studying at the same time? I cannot have a part time assistant since I'll be only needing you and the others' full cooperation when we need to complete a new volume for not just one night but it can be until three or four nights straight of nonstop work. I do not want to jeopardize your studies and future as well as my work"

"A-ah hai! I kno-know it will be ha-hard on my part but I rea-really need the job to support my fa-family. I promise I wo-won't disappoint you Ijuuin-sensei!" Ayakawa suddenly blushed after realizing about what he said a while ago, as he looked at his lap while his thumbs played with each other and decided he should take a sip of his tea before it goes cold.

It was brief but, Ijuuin-sensei could feel that Ayakawa's eyes were looking straight at him (before he bowed his head) despite the long bangs and the fogginess of those glasses covering those unknown colored eyes. At the same time, a lot of questions formed inside Ijuuin-sensei's head on what Ayakawa just said

_'Why does he need to support his family financially? Is he the only one doing it to support them? And why can't he choose a job like being a convenient store clerk? Does he really need that much of money to support his family?_

But he didn't ask those, finding it rude that he was prying a stranger's life that wasn't his business at all.

Well at least he was somewhat relieved about the blonde's dedication and smiled a small one remembering the determination of the man in front of him. "Now then I would like to test you Ayakawa-kun. Kirishima?" Ijuuin-sensei looked at his editor beside him as he nodded and gave the fidgeting adult an old extra copy of one of the chapters of his manga.

"A-ah, hai!" He hastily placed down his tea down and shakily got the papers that was handed down to him by his (hopefully) soon to be boss' editor.

"You just need to place some of this and this and transfer..." Kirishima instructed Ayakawa while Ijuuin-sensei drank his coffee. The author of 'The Kan' noticed that Ayakawa wasn't fidgeting anymore and was actually emitting a serious aura

"Do you understand?" Kirishima asked as Ayakawa nodded, getting his materials that he needed for the test.

"Well then begin" Kirishima pressed the start button of the timer on his phone

O

O

O

That night, Ijuuin-sensei sat down on his bed he was still impressed about the blonde's skill. Sure it looked easy to do the stuff his team does but he needed someone who can cut, paint, draw and do the things needed accurately (in which Ayakawa was able to do) or else the manga wouldn't look good...plus he was also an OCD so he couldn't blame himself.

But what Ijuuin-sensei couldn't help but remember about the glasses wearing man was what he said when he asked the typical question of 'why do they need to hire him and what makes him better than other applicants'

_'__I really want to join Ijuuin-sensei's team because I've always been a fan of yours ever since the first volume of your manga was published. And ever since I started to read your work even up to this day, it has been my inspiration in life. Not…Not only because I'm a fan that I want to join but because I know that there is someone who sees your work as an inspirations too, like how and my friend see it as our inspiration in our life. I…I want to be part of your team because by contributing and helping finish your work makes me happy that I've done something good, even though it is a simple task, to continue to make those theirs, the reader's inspiration live on and hopefully other people too will see that your manga isn't just a manga. That it is something more than that. And that they too, can make it their inspiration.'_

Both he and Kirishima couldn't help but feel awe at the younger man's short speech. They knew it wasn't gibberish and that it really came from the heart since they could feel the sincerity radiating from Ayakawa and the fact that he didn't stutter. It was amusing how he had flustered and said sorry for what he had said but he simply just said to him that it was okay and that it was heart-warming to hear it from him.

Ijuuin-sensei couldn't help but smile at the memory. His first real smile

O

O

O

It has been months since Ayakawa Ryuu started working as one of Ijuuin-sensei's assistants and months since Ijuuin-sensei was able to pick himself up to pieces from the heart break of his first love

Today was the deadline of the next volume of the most anticipated manga, The Kan, hence everyone was in foul mood because they haven't had a decent sleep for 3 days straight…or maybe it was 4 days

The clock struck at exactly 8 o' clock in the morning as everyone cheered happily that they were done. Ijuuin-sensei wobbly gave his completed and finished work to Kirishima, who dashed out to immediately give it to the printers

He turned his head to everyone as he said, "Good job, everyone" as everyone muttered the same thing

The Kan manga team groggily got up from their stations, packed their things and left the ravenette's apartment after saying goodbye.

All was left was a still snoozing Ayakawa, who was still at his station

Ijuuin-sensei sighed as he strode towards the strawberry blonde kid, whose hair was pinned at the side with bobby pins forming an 'X' while his glasses was placed at the table near his head

He blinked realizing something, 'It's actually the first time I've seen him take off his glasses. Normally he still wears them while working, it also made the man curious for he or any of his team hasn't seen his assistant's eyes coz of how long his bangs were and the fogginess of his glasses

Ijuuin-sensei got Ayakawa's glasses, examining it and curious as to how high the glasses' grades are, before nudging the boy's shoulders hoping to wake him up, "Oy Ayakawa-kun wake up. The others have left already" a groan was heard as he saw Ayakawa's head stirring, his eyes fluttering

Ijuuin-sensei's breath hitched as his jaw dropped a little at what he saw

Pitch black eyes met with heterochromatic ones

Those once groggy red and teal colored eyes widen in realization as he snatched the distinctive yet familiar object that Ijuuin-sensei was holding. He hurriedly got his stuff as he left the raven haired man's apartment before bowing and stuttering a 'Good job and good bye sensei!'

Ijuuin-sensei was still rooted at his spot wondering why his heart was beating so fast

O

O

O

Two months passed after the incident happened and Ijuuin-sensei couldn't forget those wide red and teal eyes staring at him. It was somehow awkward for Ayakawa whenever he coincidentally sometimes crosses path with Ijuuin-sensei in some occasion that wasn't work related. His boss would sometimes ask if he would like to have a small chat with him at a nearby café to relax, which he would agree in certain times whenever he doesn't have any important matters to attend to. But after bumping into the older man a few more times, the blonde was able to act normally around him since he got to know Ijuuin-sensei better and the fact that he hasn't brought out that incident.

And after about a few weeks before the team started to complete yet another volume for The Kan, did something stir inside Ijuuin-sensei when he and his team saw Ayakawa bruised and bandaged once he stepped inside his apartment

Gasps and questions akin to 'Are you okay?' and 'What happened?' filled the apartment as they gathered around their youngest member of the team, who was fidgeting because of their sudden closeness and attention at him. While Ijuuin-sensei stay rooted at his place while observing him, who had a cut lip, swollen right cheek that was hidden by a bandage, multiple band aids decorated Ayakawa's slim fingers and those were just the injuries that the blonde's clothes couldn't hide.

"A-ah don't worry about me, I u-uh just got caught into a fight a-and u-uh coz I tried to help a pe-person who was being ha-harassed" Ayakawa stuttered more than usual

'_Liar_' he wanted to say, Ijuuin-sensei knew that the man was lying while his team reluctantly believed him

"I-I'm really alright sempai-tachi!" He gave a shaky small smile, reassuring his co-workers that everything was fine as everyone got back to their work station as well as Ayakawa

Ijuuin-sensei didn't know but he couldn't help but feel anger pooling his stomach as he had the urge to…to…

'Why is that I want to protect him?' He clenched his fists into a tight one, gritting his teeth in frustration as he too went to his workplace

It was going to be a long, long night

O

O

O

"Takahashi-kun!" Ijuuin-sensei greeted out at the brunette who just came out of the Marukawa Publishing building. Said brunette jolted in surprise when he saw his favorite author of his all-time favorite manga, the Kan, approach him with a smile. He smiled back and greeted him, "Ijuuin-sensei! It's been a while" Misaki couldn't help but feel that there was something different about the older man in front of him

Months ago after he completely rejected Ijuuin-sensei's feelings towards him, the man wasn't his usual self. He couldn't blame the older man for acting sober, if that was the correct term to describe him, and aloof, he thought, since he couldn't reciprocate his feelings for him especially he's his first love

'But…something's really different about sensei right now…' he could not put his fingers to it but he smiled, '…and it's a good kind of different' he could feel warm and happiness radiating from the raven haired man as they chatted like old friends. It was foreign but welcoming for it was unlike how they talked when Ijuuin-sensei had feelings for him

Ijuuin-sensei noticed that talking outside wasn't an appropriate place to catch up with the brunette, "Ne, Takahashi-kun do you want to g-" he wanted to suggest getting a drink at the nearby café but was cut off by a familiar voice that he hadn't heard for months

"Misaki"

Lo and behold, the great Usami Akihiko, who called out his dearly beloved from his expensive red sports car

"Ah, Usagi-san!" Misaki was panicking since he knew how the two great authors' has a certain dislike with each other. But to his surprise, Ijuuin-sensei said to him with a smile, "Ah, you should go Takahashi-kun. Usami-sensei is waiting for you" he hesitated but another call from Akihiko got him bowing and saying good bye as he hurriedly went inside the car. It later drove off with Ijuuin-sensei waving before dropping his hand when it disappeared from his sight. He then started to walk off

Ijuuin-sensei didn't realize that it didn't hurt anymore to see Misaki run off to Akihiko without a second thought

O

O

O

It was pouring nonstop when he saw Ayakawa, drenched and shivering while he took cover under a bus stop near his apartment. Maybe it was a good thing that he went to the supermarket to buy ingredients for his dinner or else his assistant would be stuck and might catch a cold because of his unfortunate predicament

He approached him, "Ayakawa, what are you doing here?"

The blond man jolted in surprise and flustered, teeth clattering from the cold when he saw his boss. "A-ah, Ijuuin-sensei. I wa-was in hurry to go t-to school and I for-!" he was interrupted when he sneezed

Ijuuin-sensei then offered and insisted the younger man to come to his apartment which he reluctantly agreed for yet again he sneezed.

As they went towards Ijuuin-sensei's apartment, did Ayakawa then continued his story

The blond boy knew it was going to rain but since he was in a hurry to submit something in school despite it being his day off, he completely forgot his umbrella.

After opening the door, Ijuuin-sensei instructed the shivering boy to put his stuff down, which was only a sketchpad that Ayakawa was holding protectively in his arms, and go to the bathroom to start showering while he'll bring him some clothes.

The blonde did what he was instructed while Ijuuin-sensei went to his bedroom to find his old clothes, seeing as Ayakawa was smaller and shorter than him, his structure almost the same as Misaki. Finding the things what he needed, he got up and went to the living room to give the change of clothes to the younger man.

The sudden flash of lightning blinded him as he collided with one of his furniture's sending where the sketchpad that Ayakawa place it to fall down

He groaned, massaging his aching knee as he picked up the opened sketchpad that had fallen

Scanning it, sketches and random doodles were found inside the big sketchpad. He, himself was impressed by the blonde's talent and knew he'd reach far. And as he flipped at the last page, the sound of water coming inside the shower was all he heard as felt his heart drumming, wanting to get out of his ribcage

"Sen-sensei?" the meek voice of Ayakawa, coming from the bathroom, made him snapped out from his thoughts, the image that he found in Ayakawa's sketchpad engraved in his mind

"Here you go" Ijuuin-sensei tried to act normal as possible

That night Ayakawa was forced to stay over Ijuuin-sensei's place since the rain got harder and wasn't stopping anytime soon. Ayakawa offered to cook dinner as a repayment for staying in his place. They ate dinner together did and talked random stuff that would entertain them. After some time, they then retired to their own respective sleeping place.

And that night, when one of them was fast asleep as the other was wide awake, staring at his companions back that was steadily rising and falling. His heart, started beating fast and he couldn't help but not think that he was experiencing a déjà vu

He didn't know why he suddenly acted that way. It was just a sketch he told himself, but it was different…it was enticing compared to the other sketches the strawberry blonde' drew. He couldn't understand how a sketch would make him feel this way when he a painting or an actual one would be better. Why out of thousands of drawings he saw with the same subject, it was Ayakawa's that made him react differently.

'Why am I reacting like this when I first read Takahashi-kun's letter and when I saw Ayakawa-kun's drawing…of…me' his eyes widen in realization when he put two on two together

Ijuuin-sensei suddenly shifted, him facing his ceiling as he gently smiled. He really couldn't deny what he just thought of when the same thing happened to him once a long, long time ago. Placing his forearm on his forehead he accepted it, just accepted the fact…the fact that he has fallen in love with Ayakawa

O

O

O

He confessed to him after sometime since he knew...he sensed that Ayakawa had the same feelings that he had for him. And the fact that Misaki kinda confirmed what the younger adult's feelings for him were to him. Ijuuin-sensei couldn't help but smile that the blond was acting cute looking flustered and all but later frowned when he saw tears streaming down Ayakawa's face as he suddenly bowed and said, "I-I'm sorry sen-sensei" and then he ran away

Ijuuin-sensei was speechless. He tried to reach out for Ayakawa, wanting to know why he rejected him when he knew that they shared the same feelings for each other, but was rooted on his spot and was left to look at the retreating form of the young adult before he disappeared from his sight.

He gritted him teeth in frustration as determination burned in his eyes. Ijuuin-sensei swore to himself that he'd find the answer to his question

…

…

…

And he did

After a few weeks, he stared at the crying form of Ayakawa, who was badly hurt. Ijuuin-sensei hugged him, comforting the sobbing man who was muttering all over again an 'I'm sorry' to him as he shushed him that it was okay

That it was okay because he wasn't mad at Ayakawa for rejecting him, that it was okay because he forgives and that it was okay because he loves him too

Ayakawa continues to sob in Ijuuin-sensei's arms as he began his story why he rejected him at the first place

"I-I didnt want you to kn-know that, that I'm being be-beaten by my father" Ijuuin-sensei's face was a mixture of shock and anger

Ayakawa continued to explain that the man beating him was his step father who drowned himself with alcohol after Ayakawa's mother died from sickness. And how his father beats him for looking so much like her and how it was his fault why she was dead. He also told him his reasons why he hasn't reported anything to the police about his abuse towards him

Ijuuin-sensei's grip on the man tightened after hearing his story

"I-I didn't want him to hu-hurt you if ever he find out I'm da-dating you" Ayakawa hiccupped. He felt Ijuuin-sensei move as he placed his larger hands on both side of his shoulder to push him gently away from him.

Ayakawa watched him carefully as Ijuuin-sensei brushed his long bangs to the sides and paused when he slightly jerked once he touched his glasses, it was then removed for Ijuuin-sensei to see those heterochromatic eyes that were wide and glossy as tears fell on his cheeks

Ijuuin-sensei smiled, "You silly, silly boy" he leaned and kissed his right eye gently and then his left to kiss the tears away. He placed their foreheads together, gazing at those mesmerizing ruby and teal eyes

"Like something stupid would keep me away from you" Ijuuin-sensei whispered, his breath tickling Ayakawa's face

"Bu-" Ijuuin-sensei cut Ayakawa with his lips pressed into his

The first snow of that season fell

O

O

O

It only took some time before Ayakawa's step father was arrested and was sent to the mental hospital for having, Psychotic disorder because of his continuous drinking of alcohol. Since then, Ayakawa started to live with Ijuuin-sensei for Ayakawa didn't have any relatives and Ijuuin-sensei insisted that he stays with him

Ijuuin-sensei was trying to help Ayakawa say his first name but was failing miserably

"I-I'm sorry Iju- uh ah K-K-K...Ijuuin-sensei" Ayakawa looked at his lap, ashamed that he couldn't say those three letters

"Come on Ryuu it's easy. Just say Kyo. Kii-yoh" Ijuuin-sensei smiled, "If I can call you by your first name then you can too"

Ijuuin-sensei was amused at his cute lover's tomato face. He couldn't blame him since it was Ayakawa's first time being called by his real name.

It came to a shock to him when he first said his name; he threw a fit and cried. He could recall that it was a month ago that that incident happened

**Flashback**

_"D-don't call me that!" Ayakawa started to sob, "I-I don't like my name" Ijuuin-sensei started to panic what he did wrong to make him cry_

_"Why is that?" he cradled the sobbing blonde in his arms_

_"Be-because I'm not brave or or cou-courageous like a dragon. I'm not what my mother wanted me to be since she was the one who named me..." He continued to blabber when Ijuuin-sensei looked at him, 'So adorable' he cannot help how simple but adorable his lover's reasoning was but he himself didn't know that it fitted him _

_"You know…" Ijuuin-sensei began as he combed those blonde locks, "…I think your mother wasn't wrong about you being brave. I mean, you've dealt with your step father for how many years and you didn't give up and turned him in for abuse because you love him still..." Ijuuin-sensei continued to explain to the strawberry blonde as his tears stopped dripping while he listened to his lover's soothing voice "...so you don't have to do anything outrageous to prove yourself. For me, you're already a dragon...a dragon at heart, and it suits you, Ryuu" he smiled as Ayakawa suddenly hugged him tighter and started to cry again while he stroked his head to calm him down_

_'__Such a crybaby' he chuckled, 'My crybaby' _

**End of flashback**

"...o"

Ijuuin-sensei suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, "wait, what did you just say?"

Ayakawa pouted at this, "K-kyo" he looked at the floor sideways his face painted red. All in all Ayakawa's mannerism made Ijuuin-sensei's heart flutter in warmth

"W-why arent you sa-saying anything?" Ayakawa continued to pout as he shyly looked at his lover's bewildered face through his thick curly lashes

'Oh my you'll be the death of me one day, Ryuu' he smiled in which made Ayakawa's face turn red times 10 because how gently Ijuuin-sensei smiled at him

"!" Ayakawa was shocked when Ijuuin-sensei suddenly carried him like a sack of potatoes, walking towards his room, "Iju- Kyo! Wh-what are you do-doing? Pu-put me down!" his glasses had fallen down the ground as he tried to desperately reach it

Ijuuin-sensei still couldn't believe that he has someone like Ayakawa to love and to treasure. He thought how in the past he was heartbroken because of his first love but he was able to pick himself up, found another to share his feelings with unconditionally and, and...

He threw Ayakawa down the bed as he leaned forward looking at those ruby and teal eyes as he said to him, "I love you, Ryuu and I'm planning not to let you go" he sealed his promise with a kiss

...

...

...

**OMAKE**

After Ayakawa had told him and allowed him to finally call him his first name, Ijuuin-sensei asked him, "So what does your close friends, like Takahashi-kun, call you then?"

"U-uh, I told Mi-Misaki-kun too tell me to call me Yuu" Ijuuin-sensei hummed as he smiled at his lover, "Wh-what? Is there so-something in my face?" Ayakawa hid his face further with the scarf wrap around his neck to cover his blushing face

"Ah, it's just that…I feel so special that I get to call you Ryuu and I'm the only one to call you that" he walked towards his the fidgeting man

"It's because you're special" he heard Ayakawa mutter in which he chuckled as he placed a finger on top of Ayakawa's blue scarf to pull it down to give the blonde a simple peck on the lips

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated


End file.
